Spiritual Elements
by mangazgal
Summary: AU Four stars, four kingdoms-very simple. However, some are trying to change the status quo. Mix in alliances, love, and magic, and things begin to get complicated... Eventual IsaacMia, GaretJenna
1. Prologue

Title: Spiritual Elements

Author: mangazgal 

Rating: PG-13 (for occasional swearing and subjects such as suicide)

Genre: Fantasy/Romance

Summary: AU Four stars, four kingdoms-very simple. So why does everyone want to change that? Future Isaac/Mia, Garet/Jenna, Felix/Sheba

Disclaimer: Golden Sun, its respective characters, and everything related to it belong to Nintendo, to Camelot, and to whomever else legally and rightfully own it. However, I own certain parts of this fanfic. The plot of the sequel, original characters, and anything not created/revealed in the GS game belongs to me. Names, characters, places, and incidents either are products of my imagination or are randomly created on the spot. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental.

A/N: This is my second fanfiction, thank you for taking the time to read it! I'm still working on my other fic, The Return of the Sun, so that's not dead yet ^^;. All reviews and criticisms are greatly appreciated!

Prologue

At odd hours when day appeared to be night, only guards, cats, owls, and other nocturnal animals should still be awake, making the group of eight travelers that was hurrying down the empty street a strange sight to see. However, because animals cannot speak, no one would ever know that such a group had passed through as long as the travelers avoided the half-asleep guards. 

The members of the group were already an oddity on their own, regardless of their prowling around the streets. Both men and women alike shared similar greenish blue hairs and eyes, moving with a liquid grace. The most prominent of the group was a young woman dressed completely in dark, simple clothing with her hair pulled up and her face masked. The way she held her head high and carried herself marked her as the leader of the group. Her light green eyes were calm, although occasionally hints of sapphire gleamed almost in anticipation for something. The rest of the group lacked the easygoing manner she had as they continued to glance from side to side, slinking along a high well-built stonewall away from the streets.

Signs of lush trees and fragrant flowers peeked over the edge of the more cold and solemn stonewall, but no one had time to sightsee nor be comforted by the presence of the greenery, except to be grateful for the shadows it provided. The girl leading the group had reached a sharp turn in the wall. The rest of the group huddled closely behind her, watching her peer around the corner. When she returned to face them, they could see the smugness in her eyes.

"Primitive security. A few sleepy guards guarding the gate, and," she muttered softly as she glanced upwards, "no night watch prowling the perimeter of the wall. It would be easy to overtake them." She leaned forward eagerly, fingers reaching for her sword.

"Don't forget yourself, Mia," said an elder woman who was eyeing the girl disdainfully. "If you attack, they will call out an alarm. It would complicate things. We're not here to start a bloody war."__

"Don't forget_ yourself_, Eyena," Mia replied smoothly. "I am the one in charge, not you."

Eyena's nostrils flared, but she stepped back with the rest of the group. With a silent nod towards the wall, Mia and her followers deftly leaped over the top. Upon landing within the palace's ground, Mia promptly started scanning the area for guards. Before her stood a simple but elegant stone palace. Although it was made of the same materials as the cold walls, the castle seemed to give off a warm and comforting feeling. Even the fountains and plants seemed to further enrich the castle's warmth and elegance. The plants and paths almost seemed to give off a small glow, as if each one had its own inner lights. The ground seemed to light up as someone scurried forward.

"Everything's secured," the scout informed the group. "We have pinpointed the object's location. At night it is taken for safekeeping, placed in a shrine right outside the castle."

Mia hurried after the scout, running ahead of the group towards a small building that would have been overlooked compared to the vastness in size of the castle and the castle grounds. The building, like everything else within the wall of stones, was simple. It was a low small building that was easily mistaken for some sort of storage room. Only the intricate carvings on the edge of the roof and around the door suggested its significance.

"That's it up ahead," the scout murmured. "The shrine of-"

The boy trailed off as he noticed the girl slow down to a stop. She was not moving, but her eyes were looking all around her, searching, seeking. Her body was rigid, as she stood alert and taut. She seemed to have just heard a louder footfall among them. It could not be one of the members in her group because they were all thoroughly well trained to be light footed; she would have their heads if they took one heavy step. She was not that easy to fool, she snorted as she spun around. The rest of the group halted in confusion behind her as they watched the girl. She tossed her head as she pushed her way through the group to reveal that someone had been stealthily following them.

"Well, it seems that I have finally been found out," said the young man cheerily, although his eyes seemed to challenge the girl.

"I guess so, then," the girl said smoothly. She was looking up and down at the young man as she analyzed him, trying to rattle him as she sized him up. However, he met her gaze calmly and unafraid. He was as different from her as an elephant was to a mouse. They appeared to be about the same age, but while she was slender and pale, he was broad and tanned. He appeared to be the type of person who, as a boy, would accidentally break a china doll, something that she was brought up to be, she thought distastefully. He let out a huge yawn, something very rude to do in public Mia had always been taught, as he ran his hand through dark brown hair that was sticking up oddly, cut unevenly and jaggedly. His hair ruffled, his foot bared, and his attire consisted of only a nightgown, it was obvious that he had just woken up. 

He did not appear to her to be threatening, despite his muscles, his size, or even his height, which towered over hers by a head or so. She normally would have ignored and scoffed such brutes. They typically acted tough and talked big, but in reality they were all afraid. This one, however, was different. She could tell by looking into his eyes. They were large and deep chocolate brown with a certain spark to them. There seemed to be a fire of courage, dignity, and confidence that flashed in them, a fiery red glint that dared her cool blue one. He carried himself boldly, as if he was some sort of a prince.

"Of course, you walked so loudly you could wake the guards," the girl scoffed.

The boy grinned. "Of course. That is why you did not take notice when I started following you when you jumped the castle walls."

"What?" the girl said in disbelief, her eyes flaring with anger. If he had followed them for so long, he must have purposely walked clumsily to let her know that he was trailing them. How dare he play with her like that!

"But enough about me. Perhaps you can inform me why you decided to take a stroll around the palace grounds now, at two o' clock in the morning. You got yourself a tour group, but no tour guide," he said teasingly. "Unfortunately, you're either too early or too late. Tours of the palace begin at ten in the morning and end at eight in the evening, each tour lasting fifteen minutes."

"How dare you mock me!" the girl cried indignantly. No one had ever treated her in such a condescending manner before, especially some stranger.

"Aa, but how can I dare to mock a lady? I should bow humbly before you as a sincere apology," he replied, bowing before her, although everyone could tell his bow was also out of mockery.

"Why you- Agh!" the girl huffed. "I'll show you to mock me. Why, you do not even know who I am."

"You do not need to say much for me to guess," said the boy idly as he drew his sword, swinging it every now and then. "You have an icy coldness to you that screams 'Mercury'. It is very chilling, especially in a town like this."

The girl glared at him, but the boy continued on.

"Your eyes especially do not help to conceal the truth. One can tell a Mercurian eyes from the others. Bluish or greenish eyes, particularly ones that resemble the ocean that can change from passionate warmth to icy coldness much like water itself. It is one of the Mercurians most interesting attributes."

"Well, since we found you, I guess that we have no choice but to destroy you," the girl said icily, tilting her chin up.

"I guess that would be true, but I believe the truth is that I found you. Does that give me the right to destroy you?" he asked playfully.

"That's enough!" she practically screamed in fury, lunging at him with her sword. 

In the moonlight, the two blades glistened, one that was broad and heavy, the other that was slender and light. Stroke met stroke as the swords sang through the night. No matter what the girl threw at him, the boy effortlessly met the sword again in a defensive block. The girl continuously attacked, despite the failure of her attacks. Several of the others in her group had also joined in, but the boy managed single-handedly to evade their joined efforts. However, when they all drew back, the boy's forehead was glistening with sweat and his breath came in shorter bursts.

"Good show," the boy said cheerfully in between breaths. "Do you want to try that again?"

"It is obvious that you are a skilled swordsman," Mia complimented, although her voice did not seem to sound as kindly as the words themselves did.

"Oh, actually, I am only mediocre compared to my good friend. Swords are more to his liking, while the ax is more of mine. An ax or a mace, rather, both work well for me, but unfortunately I left them behind. So I guess this would have to do," he said with a smile.

Mia stared at him hard, her eyes beginning to glow intensely as a fierce blue aura flared around her, forcing the boy to shield his eyes from the sharp light. Columns of water unexpectedly shot up and enveloped the girl. Sprays of mist splashed on him and the others around him. She had risen up a few feet in the air and staring down on the boy. The eyes of the others also began to glow and their auras shone brightly in the night sky although they only hovered a few inches off of the air. They had surrounded the boy in a semi-circle as waves of water wove between them.

"You will pay," she hissed. 

On some unspoken cue, every one of them released their powers. Some sent powerful watery blasts towards the boy while others sent icy shards. The boy, however, remained silent and watched calmly. Just when it appeared that the attack would strike, a flaming fiery wall surrounded him, covering him like a bubble. The ice melted in the heat and the water only encouraged the fire to grow. The blazing wall then grew in size, like a giant wave crashing upon the sand, rushing to meet Mia and her followers. They all dodged the counterattack; some simply by moving away while others disappeared into thin air and materialized elsewhere. However, Mia did not remain untouched; her shirt was slightly singed as she moved a second too late.

Mia glared at the boy with so much animosity that he could be seen to physically wince under her stare. Her aura before had been powerful enough, but now it had grown about five times as powerful. The column of water grew to an immense size as it shot higher into the air. The water surrounded her like the tail of a peacock. She then raised both of her hands into the air as the water around her flew towards them, her hands absorbing the water, forming a large watery ball. 

"Ice Serpent!" she screamed as the water hurled itself towards the boy, forming into the shape of a slithering, icy snake with gleaming blue eyes and sharp icy fangs in a gaping mouth.

The boy finally lost his pleasant face and a fiercer one took its place, the one of a warrior. He braced himself, planting one foot behind the other, as the fire around him grew in power as well. They swirled around him like a flowing robe, twining around his arms. He raised his arms as if they were wings, bringing them up to form a T before clapping his hands together.

"Fire Hawk!" he shouted. The fire shot up from his arms, slipping into a shape of the bird of prey. Large wings stretched out across the sky as the bright crimson eyes burned with a passion, sharp beaks opened in a silent warring cry.

The two collided with each other; the force of the collision shot everyone back as the hawk and the serpent clawed at each other. Both disappeared in a fiery smoke that momentarily blocked the night sky before fading away to let the ardent stars and the smiling moon show their faces again upon the earth. Mia was about to start up the fight again when the castle lights began to light up. Shouts and cries filled the air, and the pitter-patter of feet could be heard.

"Well, it looks like the entire palace and soldiers are awaken," the boy said calmly.

"What!?" Mia exclaimed. For the first time, worries flashed through her eyes as she glanced around for a way to escape.

"You probably could leave the same way you came. There will not be any guards there as I sent them all away, so they probably would not come from that way. But you do not have to believe me," the boy said with a careless shrug.

Fuming silently, Mia beckoned for the rest of her group to leave, hating to have to owe the boy a favor. She turned back once to mouth an "I will be back" before they all jumped over the wall and out of sight. The boy just smiled as he waved good-bye.

"Garet!" a motherly voice called from behind.

The boy turned around to face his worried parents. They were both tall but slightly plump in a jolly way. Their faces were round with large caring eyes that currently looked concerned. The son resembled the father in quite a few ways as the father carried himself in the same proud manner as his son. His graying brown hair was frazzled and sticking on ends, and his slippers were on the wrong foot. His long rumpled white silk pajamas showed that he had just hastily rushed out of bed. The mother, however, managed to look more dignified as she had smoothed down her beautiful long auburn hair down and had even slipped a nicer robe on as well. 

"Are you hurt?" his father asked as they walked up to their son.

"No, father. I am very well, as you can see. I'm sorry to have worried you," Garet replied politely.

"Your Majesty, there are no more signs of the intruders," one of the guards addressed the king. "Your Majesty should return back to bed and rest. We will double the guards around the palace and tighten security around the palace walls."

The king nodded as he sighed in relief. "Return back to bed, son. We will talk about what happened tonight tomorrow," shooting Garet a glance to show that he knew that his son had done something. 

Garet groaned inwardly as he nodded. "G'night father, mother."

"_Good_ night," his father said pointedly.

"Good night, Garet," the mother said with a smile as she elbowed her husband in the sides. 

Garet glanced back once and smiled when he saw Mia scowl, slipping out of the tree that she was hiding in and leaping over the wall, disappearing into the night.  

The girl frowned as she slipped over the wall, meeting the rest of her followers. Eyena gave her a stern glance, which Mia ignored as she led them away from the palace and searched for an inn to stay in for the rest of the night. They found one small inn that was still opened, although the landlord and wife did look at them puzzled. However, they had a proclivity to be warm and kind-hearted, and accepted the story that they were traveling through to return back to their home up north. They were given several rooms and a nice, warm meal by the fire. As soon as the landlord was out of earshot, though, Eyena pounced on Mia.

"What were you doing? That was foolish, to get into a competition with that boy. You have failed to do what you were sent out for, and security will be tight for a week or so now."

"If you are trying to get me into trouble, Eyena, then you can forget about it," Mia said superiorly. "That boy was powerful, and even all of us combined could not defeat him. You also did not notice him when he was trailing us."

"What are we going to do now?" someone asked.

"We will wait for another chance. We _will_ get that Star no matter what."

~To be continued


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Spiritual Elements

Author: mangazgal 

Rating: PG-13 (for occasional swearing and subjects such as suicide)

Genre: Fantasy/Romance

Summary: AU Four stars, four kingdoms-very simple. So why does everyone want to change that? Future Isaac/Mia, Garet/Jenna, Felix/Sheba

Disclaimer: To see the full disclaimer, see the prelude. Golden Sun belongs to Camelot and Nintendo. This is a fanfiction, written solely for entertainment.

A/N: This is my second fanfiction, thank you for taking the time to read it! All reviews and criticisms are greatly appreciated, thanks especially to my first two lovely reviews. You guys sure know how to make an author feel loved. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. 

Chapter 1

"I cannot believe you tricked me like that Garet! Telling me that you needed me to scout the border because of an enemy threat," a girl scowled as she walked next to Garet along a small path on the palace grounds. "What if you got hurt while I was away?"

"But I did not," Garet said with a small smile. "Lighten up, Kirin. You are too serious."

Garet still had a sleepy look across his face, but he was still as cheery as he was the night before. This time, though, he had painstakingly managed to slick his hair down smoothly, although the occasional strand still threatened to pop up. He was dressed richly in a short-sleeved red shirt of silk that matched the fire in his own eyes. It had patterns sewn in with golden thread that twinkled in the sunlight, showing the fiery flames of fire and a golden sun across the front. His pants were plainer of a simple brown color, but up on the sides were the same patterns that decorated his shirt. The clothing gave him a simple, regal look that would have made him looked unapproachable if he didn't have such a pleasant look on his face. He had an amiable personality that could make even the most serious people smile. Not surprisingly, the girl besides him smiled despite herself.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Kirin grinned, her dark blue eyes, almost black in color, twinkling. "I am trying to be serious and reprimand you, but you just made me smile and forgive you. What is that?"

"A gift?" Garet said with a shrug.

"A curse," Kirin said with the shake of her head. "I will be the laughing stock of all the guards."

"Tch," Garet scoffed lightly. "I doubt it. You are one of the best, not to mention one of the prettiest."

Kirin smacked him across the head. "Garet!"

"Ow!" he cried as he rubbed his head. "You can get in trouble for that."

"But you never say anything anyway," Kirin said with a playful smirk.

"Now, now, now, young lady," Garet scolded. "Hitting a young prince? And what are your reasons? Because he pays you a compliment that is very true?"

"Stop with the flattery," Kirin laughed.

Although she denied it, the compliment was quite true. If it weren't for her skills, she would not have been able to become the young prince's personal bodyguard. It was her diligence, and perhaps maybe a little due to her elfin blood, that brought her up to such a prestigious ranking at such a young age, wearing the long, red flowing shirt and dark cuffed pants that was the outfit of a high-ranking warrior. A gold-chain was around her waist with a variety of swords and weapons hooked on. Her long ears and graceful build was the only hint of her elfin heritage, although she did not know her own personal history. However, she never let her unknown parents bother her. She grew up in the palace almost like a sister to Garet, and being his personal guard could not have made her happier.

"What do you have to do today?" Kirin asked.

"I am not quite sure myself. I am sure that I will have to meet with father today to discuss about what happened last night in full details and get a lecture in return. I am concerned, however," Garet said with a frown, "that the story will not help in the meeting they have later today with the Mercury Kingdom. Negotiations have never gone well, and this latest incident will not make it go any better."

"Why were they here last night?" Kirin wondered out loud. "I wished you didn't send me away."

"They would not have been able to touch a single one of my hair," Garet assured her. "I told the guards to just keep watch and come in if I am in danger. I am pretty sure they are after the Mars Elemental Star. I am not sure why-"

"Garet! Why did you let them escape then? The Star is what fuels our kingdom and allows us to use Psynergy." As if to demonstrate, Kirin summoned a couple of fireballs, juggling them expertly with one hand. "Attempting to steal it is not some petty robbery, it's a direct threat to our kingdom."

Garet sighed. "That is exactly why I didn't want you to stay here. This will just worsen the relation between the Mercury and Mars Kingdoms. A new queen has come to the throne, and this is the chance to start a new alliance. I do not want such an event ruin that chance."

"If you caught them, they could be exchanged for the price of peace," Kirin pointed out.

Garet rolled his eyes as he pulled her dark purplish blue hair playfully. "Silly. That will be forcing them because we have hostages. I would not want to see a forced peace," Garet said disgusted. "Then the Mercurians would hate us even more, especially because they were forced into it. That is even worse." 

"No wonder the king and queen would not allow you to join these diplomatic meetings," Kirin laughed. "You're much too kind to become a politician of any sort."

Garet groaned. "Do not even begin to mention it. They are sure to not understand. They don't agree with my point of view of the situation. Father and mother will have a fit when they hear the truth. Which is why," he said dramatically, "I asked King Kyle and Queen Dora to visit."

"Garet! You cannot just call the king and queen of Venus away from their royal duties to drag them into the affairs between the Mars and Mercury Kingdoms!"

"You know as well as I do that King Kyle and Queen Dora are just as concerned as we are with the peace between the fire and water kingdom. Why should we not invite them to listen? Surely a mediator would help."

"Do you learn anything about modern politics? You are going completely against the policy of the Mars Kingdom. Your parents won't be thrilled when they find out you dragged the Venus Kingdom into this, no matter how friendly our relation is with them." 

"Oh, stop talking about it. This is making my head hurt," Garet complained as he clutched his head pitifully.

"Just when you start getting philosophical, you…" Kirin trailed off. 

"I what?" Garet asked, eyeing his guard curiously.

Kirin had frozen in her tracks as she glanced from side to side before jumping up into a tree lining the walkway. Garet was about to ask just what in the name of Djinni was she doing when he heard the noise himself; the soft pitter-patter of fallen hoof beats could be heard nearby. An even softer scuffle that was almost impossible for Garet to hear himself, although he had no doubt his elfish friend could, of someone scaling up the palace wall put him on guard. He still stood in the middle of the walkway, but every muscle was tensed in anticipation. 

Suddenly, a yellow blur leaped over the palace wall. Kirin immediately jumped down to tackle whoever that was so bold to trespass into the royal palace, gaining the upper hand. However, as if she was some mere toy, she was easily flipped over and pinned down.

"Kirin, as much as I like you, I'm afraid my loyalty to my prince overrides any relations shared between you and me." The air resounded with the clarity and strength in the speaker's gentle voice. The man had long black hair that cascaded around his shoulders with equally dark eyes that still managed to stand out against his tanned skin. 

"Ramses?" Kirin cried startled.

"Well, I knew you two liked each other, but really, how could you hide such a promising relationship from me, Ramses?" someone chuckled amusingly as he stepped out from the tree. "And while we are at it, perhaps you would be so kind as to take your hands off Miss Kirin until a more appropriate time permits you to be more, how should I say it, intimate?"

"But, I," the dark haired man protested.

"Get off!" Kirin shouted, red with embarrassment, kicking the man off her.

"Isaac! Long time no see," Garet called out in greetings to his long time friend.

"It is good to see you again, as well, Garet," Isaac replied warmly. "I hope you and your family are well."

"Never better," Garet grinned. "But answer me something, Isaac."

"What is it?"

"Tell me, just when and how did you hide behind my trees?" Garet asked, eyeing his friend carefully. His golden robes, which were detailed in a deeper colored gold thread with the designs of vines, trees, and a golden sun, were only slightly mused, despite the three hours ride over from the Venus Kingdom and hiding in his garden.

"I slipped behind the trees only seconds before Kirin leaped into the tree, and Ramses played as my decoy. As for the question of how, honestly Garet, what did you expect from me, the prince of Venus?"

Garet shook his head. "It is good to see that you have not changed."

Almost a year had gone by since Garet had last seen Isaac. Pressing business of the kingdom often got in the way from any visiting between the two friends. Because they were both seventeen, more and more time had to be spent on learning more about the kingdom they would one day inherit. Yet, over the course of a year, Isaac had not changed one bit, Garet mused to himself amusingly. Isaac still had the same bright blue eyes that, unlike the Mercurians and their oceanic eyes, were like a piece of the blue sky. He was still shorter than Garet, which Garet noted gleefully, although he had grown over the year to only be about half a head shorter rather than a whole head. His golden hair had grown longer, but was still neatly combed and pulled back. 

'He really has not changed a bit,' Garet thought with a smile.

"What are you smiling about?" Kirin muttered a little angrily as she stood next to her prince once more, shooting angry glances now and then at Ramses. Ramses, however, was oblivious to all of this as he straightened out his golden robes, which resembled Isaac's except it was less intricately designed, and smothered the creases in his pale brown pants. None of this, of course, escaped Isaac's piercing glance, and he, too, smiled as this bickering between Ramses and Kirin reminded him of days that seemed so long ago.

"Now, what was so urgent that you need to drag the Venus Kingdom into the Mars's affair?" Isaac asked his friend, wondering about what other troubles could possibly be about now.

"You came just in time," Garet sighed as he remembered the reason for Isaac's sudden arrival. "But wait, where is the rest of your train? I'm sure that you did not come here with only Ramses."

Isaac smiled sheepishly. "You know I despise these formal parading around. I had one of my servants take my place as I rushed over first. They should arrive in another hour or so. That leaves plenty of time for you to explain what is going on these days here in the Mars Kingdom."

 "How is it that you are always one step ahead of me?" Garet wondered out loud.

 "A gift?" Isaac said with a shrug.

"A curse," Garet, Kirin, and Ramses chimed in at the same time. 

The four of them burst into laughter as Garet began to beckon Isaac to follow him as he expressed his concerns.

* * * * *

Isaac frowned as he sipped his tea. He had rushed over without eating breakfast, so his friend urged him to sit at one of the palace grounds many tables and help himself to a mid-morning tea. He placed his cup down gently and nodded to one of the servants that were hovering around.

"That is all, thank you," he told her politely. He watched as the servant left and then turned back to his friend.

"You know that the peace between the Mars and Mercury Kingdoms has always been a concern of the Venus Kingdom," Isaac began slowly. "But, it is not our place to interfere with the businesses of other kingdoms."

"I do not understand why you cannot help," Garet protested. "You will not be interfering, you will only be a mediator."

"Garet, you must understand that it is not that I am unwilling to help. The Venus Kingdom will always support the efforts for peace. However, we cannot get involved, especially at a time like this. The peace between the four kingdoms has been fragile everything the beginning of the First Alliance. Even then, the peace was held because of a bigger threat of foreign countries. If I should join the meeting today and urge for peace, the Mercurians will believe that the Mars and Venus Kingdoms are allying together against them. That will bring about war."

"But is the chance of war greater than the possible chance of peace? It is a risk, but without a risk, nothing can be accomplished!" Garet exclaimed, standing up.

"Garet, please, calm down," Isaac said gently, his calm eyes piercing into the fire of Garet's agitated ones.

 Garet sighed as he sank back down into his seat. "I'm sorry," he muttered.

"I won't deny that the luring possibility of a stronger peace is enticing, but the chances of war are just as great and results devastating. I cannot do it."

Garet laughed softly, almost sardonically. "Somehow, I knew all of this would come to naught."

Isaac shook his head sadly, biting his lower lip. "I am sorry, Garet. I know how much this means to you."

"What means so much to you, Garet?" a voice called from behind.

Garet leaped up and whirled around in surprise. "Father, mother!"

Isaac rose from his seat more calmly, and walked before the king and queen. He knelt down to one knee, bowing his head in respect. "Aa, King Galian and Queen Felicia, it is a pleasure to see you both again. It has been a while now, but if I may have the audacity of saying, King Galian, you seem to have grown younger during the year. And Queen Felicia, if it is possible, you have grown more ravishing than ever. I can see why the very flowers themselves seem to pale in comparison to your radiant beauty." With this, Isaac gracefully stood up, bowing to both of them.

"Prince Isaac, your tongue has grown to be that of a flatterer," the king said with a smile.

"But it's impossible to be a flatterer when one is telling the truth," Isaac replied back smoothly.

The queen laughed softly into her hands. "Garet, you must learn to be as charming as Prince Isaac. Otherwise, he'll lure all of the maidens in our kingdom to his own."

Garet moaned inwardly as he watch Isaac charm over his parents once again. How he does it he will never know. It seriously must be some sort of curse.

"Prince Isaac, what brings you over to our humble kingdom so unexpectedly? I know you did not come all this way to shower us with your eloquent charisma," King Galian said good-humoredly, breaking Garet out of his train of thought.

Garet panicked as he shook his head ferociously at Isaac, trying to send him a mental note to not say the real reason for his business. However, Isaac didn't seem to see him at all. Garet grimaced, as he waited for the long lecture he'll get, for last night and this.

"Why, it's to see Prince Garet again. It has been so long since I have last seen him. Unfortunately, due to problems we have been having at home, I haven't been able to visit earlier. Also, Lord Felix has been pining to see the fair Lady Jenna, his lovely sister, again. I'm sure this meant so much to Prince Garet." Isaac smiled, giving a Garet a wink. Garet merely fumed silently as he realized that all his worries were for naught.

"Aa, Lord Felix will be coming as well? That's wonderful. Lady Jenna will have quite a surprise," Queen Felicia smiled.

Just then, trumpets heralded their welcome to a guest approaching the castle.

"That must be them," King Galian said. "Wonderful. I must hurry and gr-"

"You cannot just charge into the king's private garden! He is presently pressed with other business. You'll have to wait!" a guard shouted.

"I did not come all the way here to wait! I have more pressing business with the king than any other frivolous things he has to do. I demand to see him!" a female's voice filled the air.

"Oh my," Queen Felicia said, her hands covering her mouth out of surprise.

"Who is so rude to impose themselves like this?" King Galian said sternly.

One of the palace guards rushed over. "Your Highness, some female has come pushing through our guards demanding to see you."

"Tell her to come some other time. Today I am busy."

"We tried to tell her that, but she refuses to listen."

"Who is she?"

"She said she was-"

"The princess of the Mercury Kingdom!" a third voice interjected.

Everyone in the garden turned to see a lithe, petit, azure colored hair female standing there, dressed in a soft blue silk dress, a cross look across the face.

'_It is she_!' Garet realized in shock. '_The girl from the night before!_'

~To be continued


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Spiritual Elements

Author: mangazgal 

Rating: PG-13 (for occasional swearing and subjects such as suicide)

Genre: Fantasy/Romance

Summary: AU Four stars, four kingdoms-very simple. So why does everyone want to change that? Future Isaac/Mia, Garet/Jenna, Felix/Sheba

Disclaimer: To see the full disclaimer, see the prelude. Golden Sun belongs to Camelot and Nintendo. This is a fanfiction, written solely for entertainment.

A/N: No, I'm not neglecting The Return of the Sun. Expect a chapter of that to come out soon. I also have a whole bunch of exams during the beginning of May, as I'm sure most of you high school students out there are aware of. As a result, next chapter of _Spiritual Elements_ won't come out until after then. Hopefully you all understand. ^^; Enjoy the chapter and be a dear and leave a review. 

Chapter 2

When trying to seek an audience with someone, common courtesy dictates that you wait for that person to choose the time and place for a meeting. Common sense dictates that you do not barge in on, and, in the process, annoy that person. Of course, because he recognized her voice, Prince Garet of the Mars Kingdom was quite aware that common sense dictates when trying to seek peace with a country you didn't get along with, you shouldn't try to steal the country's power source. Whether the Mercurian princess lacked either common courtesy or common sense, or possibly even both, remained a question to him. Praying desperately that no one else would recognize her, he wanted to grab the girl around the neck and shake her wildly. After allowing the girl to escape yesterday and after dragging Isaac into this mess, his efforts for peace were going up into smoke faster than whatever should get into Lady Jenna's way when she was mad. 

"When the Mars Kingdom asked the Mercury Kingdom to participate in a peace talk, she specified that the Mercurian ambassador come to the Ares Palace _today_." Looking rather sour, the Mercurian princess continued to glare at King Galian. "Yet, when I arrive, I'm told by the guards that everything is to wait until the king takes care of his personal business. I hope that isn't a sign of the efforts you are willing to put in for maintaining peace."

Garet wanted to slap himself silly once he heard that, but Kirin's restraining hold prevented him from doing any permanent damage. Like the fire that the Mars Kingdom was aligned to, the inhabitants of the kingdom had fiery personalities that easily explode when angered. Judging from how red his father's face was turning, he feared that half of the palace would disappear. Again. 

Fortunately, Garet wasn't the only one who was aware of how much his father resembled a red bell pepper. King Galian may not be his father, but Prince Isaac from the Venus Kingdom also knew firsthand of the king's volatile temper. He could still recall how his hair was used as a torch when the king discovered the answer to Garet's question of whether plants could really destroy stones, such as the one that made up the palace itself. Or when they attempted to create a forest in the palace garden after they learned about trees and their benefits to the world. Isaac self-consciously tried to smooth his hair as he stepped forward.

"My dear princess," Isaac began as he bowed humbly. "You have misunderstood King Galian's intention. The king is not taking care of personal business; he is actually preparing a party in your honor and is arranging to have me be your guide today." Praying desperately that King Galian hadn't changed his usual custom of honoring notable visitors from the Venus Kingdom by hosting a gala ball, he continued his bluff. "It must have been a long travel for you, having to travel through the mountain ranges. We really must try to have a pass made through Biblin Cave soon, don't we?"

"I didn't come here to attend to some party," the princess began.

"Of course. Peace is very important to the Mars Kingdom, as well. Talks will begin immediately tomorrow morning after breakfast. Surely Princess…" Isaac trailed off, realizing that he did not know the name of the Mercurian Princess.

"Mia. Princess Mia."

"Surely Princess Mia, you would not insist upon entering peace talks without knowing your neighboring kingdom better. After all, this is your first time participating in a peace conference, isn't it?"

"Well, yes, but…"

"But nothing, princess," Isaac grinned, slowly warming up. After all, he wasn't the smooth flatterer for nothing. "As your guide, I insist on showing you a great time. Besides, if you would allow me to say so, a pretty lady such as yourself wouldn't want to be cooped up in a conference room for such a long time." Finishing with a small wink and a warm smile, Isaac mentally chalked up the scoreboard: Isaac 37, Victims 0.

Garet not only wanted to slap himself silly after hearing Isaac's speech, he wanted to slap Isaac silly as well, but once again his faithful bodyguard Kirin made sure that he didn't cause any bodily harm to anyone. That had to be the most obvious, nauseating speech he had ever heard. There was no one this ice princess would fall for it. 

"Well, since you have kindly prepared such a warm welcome for me, it was wrong for me to accuse you and rudely barge into your palace. I thank you greatly for being so considerate, and I hope that you and your family will be able to forgive me." With that, Mia gave a graceful courtesy.

"No, there is nothing to forgive," King Galian laughed weakly.

"Excellent!" Isaac beamed. "Queen Felicia, you should probably send some of your attendants to see to it that Princess Mia is outfitted in peasant clothing."

"Ah, of course." Queen Felicia hurried to talk to some of her female servants, and a couple of giggly girls rushed up, delighted to dress up a foreign princess.

Isaac watched as Mia was being dragged off by the overly enthusiastic servants, and he called out, "I must go and change as well, but I will wait for you, princess, in the main hall."

"Wait!" Mia pulled away from the attendants and turned to face Isaac again. "You know my name, but you haven't given me yours."

"My name is Isaac, princess."

"Isaac, what a lovely name." Mia turned her head to give a warm smile to Isaac as she followed the servants into the palace.

As a prince, Isaac was used to flattering females and seeing them smile and giggle at what he had to say. Otherwise, he wouldn't be able to survive the balls and parties that were thrown for every possible occasion, including a party he had to attend that was held in honor of the two new trees that were added to the palace garden. Fishing was obviously very important to females as they attempted to hook him into marriage, but because he was a prince, he had to put up with all of it. He had grown immune to the smiles girls would give him, but for the first time in a long while, this smile refused to be categorized as one of those simpering smiles. He continued to stare after Mia, the smile forever imprinted into his memory. 

"Isaac, what a _lovely_ name," Garet mimicked as he nudged his friend.

"Knock it off," Isaac muttered.

"Well, Prince Isaac, that smooth tongue of yours sure knows how to get into trouble," an angry voice boomed from behind him.

Isaac winced as he turned around, hands immediately clutching his head. "King Galian, I…"

The king started to laugh jovially. "Isaac, I've always known that you had a clever mind, but never have I appreciated that until today."

"You're… not mad at me?"

"Mad? Isaac, you saved our kingdom from being plunged into a senseless war over manners." Queen Felicia walked up and wrapped her arms tenderly around her husband's neck. "We will be fighting the Mercury Kingdom because the princess barged into the palace and was rude, while the Mars Kingdom will be fighting us because Galian can't control his temper."

"Felicia," the king growled good-heartedly. "Don't make fun of me before everyone."

"Yes, yes. Come along, King Galian, we must plan this gala event if we want Isaac's excuse to be valid." 

When the merry rulers left the garden, Garet whirled around. "Isaac, stop grabbing your hair like that. My dad only set your hair on fire twice, so stop worrying. You worry about your hair more than any other girl I know!"

Isaac merely glared at Garet as he released his hair. "Yes, and both times I got into that mess because of your ingenious ideas."

"Hey, I thought you didn't want to get involved in any of this. Why the huge elaboration?" Garet asked innocently.

"Trying to change the subject, Garet? Well, who was the one that said without a risk, nothing could be accomplished? Wh-what?" Isaac suddenly gasped as Garet pulled him into a big hug.

"Thanks a lot," Garet said. "You know how much this peace means to me."

"I-I didn't do this for you, you know. I was thinking of the good of the kingdoms."

"Of course, Isaac." Garet smiled as he released his friend. "But you know, I still wanted to let you know-thanks. Well then, you should get ready for your role, Isaac the guide. Otherwise, you'll keep the 'pretty lady' waiting."

"Stop mocking me," Isaac said in frustration as he walked into the palace with Ramses trailing behind him.

"Who's mocking you?" a familiar voice asked.

Isaac turned in surprise to see Lady Jenna walking up to him from behind. Dressed in a crimson red dress with puffy sleeves, she waltzed up to her childhood friend.

"Jenna!" Isaac exclaimed as he pulled the slender reddish-brown haired girl into a hug. Having grown up in the Aphrodite Alcazar with him, Isaac had known Jenna for a long time. She had only started to reside in the Ares Palace to develop her strength as a Mars Adept just three years ago, but three years were enough to transform a gawky girl into a lovely lady. 

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Prince Isaac," Jenna chided. "It's _Lady_ Jenna to you."

"A thousand apologies, _Lady_ Jenna," Isaac said as he dropped to one knee. "Whatever could I do make up the horrendous heresy I committed?"

"Well, you can start by bowing before me and kissing my feet."

"What? I don't have to go so low, do I? I'm already on one knee before you!"

"Oh Venus, don't tell me you are _proposing_ to my clumsy sister, Prince Isaac. Surely you don't have to go that low!"

"Clumsy! Felix, how dare you make fun of me like that!" Preparing to whirl around to scold her elder brother, Jenna remembered why she preferred wearing short skirts and leggings to long flowing dresses as she accidentally stepped onto the overly abundant cloth that was trailing around her feet. Jenna shut her eyes as she put her arms up to protect her face, expecting to crash onto the hard tile. However, she was saved from such an embarrassing fall.

"See, my dear clumsy sister, the reason you wear dresses is to keep that temper of yours in check," Felix chided as he held his sister.

Jenna pouted as she rested her head against the silky green shirt that her brother wore, her eyes following the golden thread that showed his loyalty to the Venus Kingdom with the customary symbol of green vines surrounding a sun. "I wanted so badly to make you proud and show you that I am a graceful lady, but I guess I'm still a clumsy oaf."

"Yes, but you're my little clumsy oaf," Felix smiled, his brown eyes twinkling. "And I'll always be proud of you." He leaned forward to press a small brotherly kiss onto her forehead.

"Felix, I…"

"Yes?"

"I got you!" Jenna shouted as she tugged Felix's long dark brown, almost black, ponytail. Laughing cheerfully, she blew the two men a kiss as she dashed down the hall, proving that long dress or not she could still do whatever she pleased.

"Why that little-" Felix began, but he was interrupted by peals of laughter. Eyebrow twitching, Felix turned to see Isaac half-heatedly attempting to stifle his laughter. "Prince Isaac, do you find something amusing?"

"No, nothing." Isaac struggled to say with a straight face.

"Yes, well, I heard of the… elaboration you made in the garden."

Isaac no longer had to struggle to keep a straight face. "Oh. About that…"

Felix sighed as he rubbed his forehead. "You realize that what you did is completely out of line with our kingdom's policies."

"Yes, but-"

"And as one of the advisors to your father, I disapprove of your action."

"I know, but-"

"And as a friend and as a human being, I think you did the right thing."

"You see, I- Wait, what?"

"I think you did the right thing," Felix repeated. "Sometimes you will have to ignore diplomacy and the rules to do the right thing. As a king, you have to learn when you have to follow the rules and when to break them. So far, you're doing a great job, Prince Isaac."

"Really? I-I-"

"Where did all that eloquence and charisma go?" Felix said with a shake of a head as he turned to leave. "I will be returning to Venus Kingdom and Aphrodite Alcazar later this afternoon, and I will tell King Kyle that Prince Garet has invited you to spend a couple of days with him. I'll make sure that your servants and everyone else will be sure to not refer to you as a prince and treat you as a lord of the Mars Kingdom. Don't blow your own cover. Until we meet again, my liege."

"Yes, I-I-"

"I think you should go change," Ramses said playfully, finally speaking up as he gently pulled Isaac towards the guest room that he always occupied at Mars Palace. 

"Yes, of course. But Ramses, are you going to continue following me?" Isaac said, regaining some semblance of speech.

"My prince, I will always be by your side to protect you."

"However, wouldn't that make me more noticeable?"

Ramses laughed. "Prince Isaac, everyone in the kingdom already knows who you are, no matter what disguise you wear."

"Yes, but the Mercurian princess will suspect something if you're following."

"Do you think that lowly of my skills? She will not even know that I am trailing you, and neither will you. Now go on in and change," Ramses said with a shooing motion. "Otherwise you'll make the princess wait."

"You should change, too, Ramses," Isaac's voice yelled from within the room.

"I will, just worry about yourself first." Ramses leaned against the wall next to the door as he ran a mental check to see that all of his weapons were hidden and stored properly. Bored, he began to create a small wispy image of a strange pyramid that had a large head with piercing red eyes and two huge hands, one holding a colored shield and the other balled up into a fist as it punched the air.

"Oh, I see you summoned your favorite spirit."

Looking up, Ramses saw that Isaac was done changing. He was now dressed like one of the other farming teenagers of his age with a long brown tunic with the sign of allegiance towards the Mars Kingdom-flames engulfing the sun-on the bottom left hem, the side of the heart. Wrapped around his waist was a woven belt colorfully decorated with an assortment of bright beads, and only if a person looked carefully would anyone know that the green vines that were around the knot in the belt was the sign that Isaac was truly a prince from the Venus Kingdom. A bright red cloth was wrapped around his forehead, originally to catch the sweat of the farmers, and brown sandals on his feet completed the outfit. 

"I wish I could summon spirits as well as you could," Isaac lamented as he shook off the dust that had gathered on his red leggings.

"If you work harder on training your spiritual energy, you will be able to," Ramses reassured the prince as they headed towards the main hall.

Isaac wrinkled his nose. "But spiritual energies are so much harder to manage in comparison to Psynergy. I don't understand why I need to learn both."

"You never know when you may need it."

"By the Ramses, I thought you were going to change."

"I did."

Isaac did a double take as he turned around to stare at his bodyguard. "When did you change? You were still dressed in your normal garb when I left the room!"

Ramses only smiled sweetly. "Have fun, Prince Isaac. I'll try not to follow too closely."

Isaac merely snorted in response as he entered the main hall. "Yes, I'm sure."

"Sure of what?" Mia asked.

However, Isaac had stopped to gaze at what Mia was wearing. Dressed in a similar manner as he was with a tunic, leggings, belt, and sandals, Mia managed to pull off the outfit much better than he did with the belt tied to accentuate her waist and the leggings showing off the curves in her legs. The attendants had managed to dig up a headdress that covered most of her blue hair, which would have stood out easily. They had also fastened a golden chain with a red pendant around her forehead with a similar chain around her slender neck. All of the darker colors contrasted nicely against her paler skin and her bright blue eyes. 

"Isaac? Sure of what?" Mia repeated.

"Sure of what? Sure that we will have a lovely time," Isaac covered smoothly. Offering his arm to the princess, he gave her a charming smile. "Are you ready, princess?"

Mia returned the smile as she placed her arm through his. "Ready whenever you are."

~To be continued


	4. Chapter 3

Title: Spiritual Elements

Author: mangazgal

Rating: PG-13 (for occasional swearing and subjects such as suicide)

Genre: Fantasy/Romance

Summary: AU Four stars, four kingdoms-very simple. So why does everyone want to change that? Future Isaac/Mia, Garet/Jenna, Felix/Sheba

Disclaimer: To see the full disclaimer, see the prelude. Golden Sun belongs to Camelot and Nintendo. This is a fanfiction, written solely for entertainment.

A/N: Yeah, I'm done with all my exams! However, my teachers believe that this is now the opportune moment to load us with projects. T.T I also seem to be having problems formatting this particular chapter. My symbols don't show up in the story, and I can't leave spaces in between scene changes. Any suggestions will be greatly appreciated. Chapters will be coming up slowly until all the projects are done. In the meantime, please enjoy the chapter 3 of _Spiritual Elements_.

Chapter 3

Trailing people is quite fun, especially if one of them is a close friend. It is even more fun if a girl is accompanying that close friend. For Ramses, watching Isaac and a girl chatting and laughing was a rare sight. It wasn't because Isaac never went out with a girl, nor was it because he didn't chat or laugh. Rather, he never looked _happy_ when he was out with one of the many foolish girls that tried to win him over. Yet, there he was, enjoying himself with a rather unusual companion. By some odd coincidences and by Isaac's own big mouth, he had wound up being the guide to a Mercurian princess by the name of Mia.

He had never met any pure Mercury Adepts before, nor, needless to say, any Mercury royalties. As a result, this gave him quite a few difficulties. He was not well versed with Mercurian customs, laws, or anything of the sort. Surely if the Mercury Kingdom was similar to Mars and Venus Kingdoms, she would have her own Elemental Star and the people would have their own Psynergy. Yet, the strength of this Psynergy remained a question.

Unknown to him also were the enemies to the Mercurian royal family. As a result, he didn't know whom he had to be wary of. Whoever was an enemy to the Mercurian royal family could be following the two royals without him knowing it, being a threat to not only Mia but to his prince. The only trump card he held was that the enemy most likely didn't know who he was either. Still, he had to keep his eyes opened, and he must never lose sight of the two.

"I hate crowds," Ramses muttered as he tried to keep track of Isaac and Mia when they walked through a particularly large crowd. Weaving in and out, he was so focused on his task that that he failed to notice he was about to crash into someone.

"Ow!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Ramses immediately apologized.

"Watch were ya going, why don'cha?" a grumpy man grumbled as he gathered his fallen goods. "Young folks these days, always rushing around and bumping into their elders."

Ramses ignored the comment and helped pick up several apples. However, when he tried to return them, the man snatched them as if the apples were growing moldy by staying in Ramses's hands.

"Give me that, ya little thief," the man snapped as he hurried away.

Ramses made a face at the man's back. A thief? All he wanted to do was return the apples. Oh well. With a shrug, Ramses turned around as he took a bite from his new apple.

"Oh no… I hate crowds," Ramses moaned.

When he had crashed to the old man, he had lost track of his prince and his companion. He cursed himself for being so careless as he tried to hurry through the crowd, with as much success as a fish swimming against the current. After pushing aside quite a few people and getting a few unfavorable name calls, he came to a conclusion. He lost Prince Isaac. What was he going to tell King Kyle? Your Highness, I regret to tell you that I lost your only son, Prince Isaac, in one of the Mars Kingdom's marketplace when an old man confronted me. Tch, only if he didn't mind spending the rest of eternity with his head mounted on the palace walls.

Just then, he heard a familiar scream.

"Isaac!" Ramses called. Isaac sounded close, about several yards ahead of him. He tried to push forward, but the crowd, like an annoying mosquito, refused to move. He desperately squeezed towards the sides of the street, reaching a wall. Focusing his Psynergy, he created a vine that shot up from the ground beside the wall. Before the vine had even reached the top of the roof, Ramses started to clamor up towards the roof.

Seeing blue sky and no crowd up on the rooftop, he hastily forced the vine to return back into the ground. No point in inviting the crowd to join him on the roofs. With a quick glance to make sure that the vine indeed was shrinking, he started running, jumping occasionally over the gaps between roofs. When he reached the area where he had heard the scream, he started scanning for the familiar blonde haired prince. Of course, blonde was not an unusual hair color, but Ramses had never appreciated the sheer number of blondes in the Mars Kingdom. Never again would he laugh at the prince for considering dyeing his hair green.

Since the last time he saw Isaac, 1.36 minutes had passed. In 1.36 minutes, a lot could happen. The prince could have his throat slit. He could be abducted. He could be drugged. He could lose body parts. Or he could be losing at a carnival game. Ramses nearly fell off the roof at that thought. Where did that idea come from?

"Argh!" Isaac shouted in frustration. "I can't believe I lost the shell game _again_. I was so sure the ball was under that shell."

Ramses was speechless.

"I like the consolation prize much better," Mia said with a smile, clutching a small stuffed turtle with wings. "It's much better than an oversized teddy bear. Besides, I'll love anything that you give me."

"Well, if you're sure," Isaac said sheepishly, a slight red tinge on his nose.

"Of course. Let's get something to eat," Mia said eagerly, pulling on Isaac's hand.

"Hey, slow down for a minute," Isaac laughed.

Ramses was absolutely speechless. Judgment, the guardian of the Venus Kingdom, must have failed in his duties because the end of the world was coming. Was that a red tinge on his nose? A blush? His lord was a strange person whose emotions could be read from his nose, instead of his eyes. Too many girls try to "read" his eyes lead to Isaac keeping his eyes rather cold. His closer friends and family all knew that he instead used his nose to demonstrate his feelings. A wrinkling of the nose suggested disgust, flaring nostrils anger, twitching discomfort, and blushing embarrassment. Or love.

Did Isaac actually _like _the girl? Judging by Isaac's nature, he was pretty sure that when Isaac volunteered to be Mia's guide, Isaac was doing it for a purely political reason. However, Venus Kingdom did not need an alliance with Mercury Kingdom, so Isaac would not try to court the princess for marriage because of politics. Consequently, any emotions shown must be his true feelings.

'Well, well, well,' Ramses thought amusingly, praising the Mercurian princess silently. Someone has finally brought the smooth talker down. He began to relax again as he trailed the pair around without, fortunately, any further problems.

Garet was well aware that plants could break and wear down stones after a rather interesting scientific experiment from when they were younger that involved Isaac's powers and the palace, but he was learning that fine leather boots could do the job just as well after pacing the floor for the last thirty some minutes.

"Prince Garet, please give the floor a rest," Kirin said.

"Why are they so late?" Garet asked for the umpteenth time, although he stopped pacing. "I managed to persuade all the prominent lords of the Mars Kingdom to attend as an early start to reconcile the relation between the Mars and Mercury Kingdoms. They aren't going to be happy if the princess is late!"

"Ramses is following them. I'm sure they are fine and will be back soon."

"What if something happened to Ramses as well?" Garet panicked as he resumed pacing.

"Garet, the day someone catches Ramses is the day turtles fly."

Ironically, a turtle with wings appeared before Garet's face.

"Oh Mars, Kirin, it happened! Look, the turtle has wings!" Garet nearly screamed.

"Prince Garet, what are you talking about?" a familiar voice asked.

"Isaac! You returned!" Garet almost wanted to cry as he whirled around to see his flushed friend.

"Yes, the ball starts in twenty minutes. Of course I would be back by now."

"And the princess?"

"Right here, Prince Garet," Mia replied, waving the stuff turtle in front of Garet's face. "Isn't this a charming doll that Isaac had won for me?"

"No, you must go change! We're going to be late!"

Mia looked slightly crossed. "There was no need to yell."

"Garet, calm down," Isaac said softly as he gently shook Garet's arm. "Send Jenna to help her and she should be down here in no time."

"Yes, yes of course," Garet said as he took several deep breaths. "I apologize, Princess Mia. I wish that I was known for my patience, but I'm afraid that I'm as hot-tempered as my father is."

"Apology accepted," Mia said sullenly. "I will return to my room, and maybe this Lady Jenna will be able to help me dress in time." With a smooth curtsy, she left the room.

"Honestly, Garet," Isaac said, annoyed, once the door to the private chamber was closed behind the leaving princess. "What is wrong with you?"

"Me? I'm trying to preserve peace," Garet exclaimed. "You're the one that is acting infatuated all of the sudden. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought that you have actually fallen for the ice princess."

Isaac's nose was full blown red now. "Whatever are you talking about? I'm doing this all as a favor for you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must change as well."

He was turning to leave when he nearly crashed into Lady Jenna.

"There you are, Isaac," Jenna greeted the prince. "After our earlier encounter, I haven't seen you all day."

"Yes, that would be because I was escorting the foreign princess from the Mercury Kingdom."

"Ah, yes, brother mentioned something about her. He said that she was completely rude," Jenna said, scrunching her nose.

"Don't judge someone until you meet them," Isaac chided the girl gently.

"Of course," Jenna replied, "but first impressions are important, too."

"See if your impressions will change. Prince Garet was about to ask you to help Princess Mia dress so that she would be suitable for the party."

"Yes, yes, yes," Jenna said impatiently as she shooed Isaac out. "Now you go change, too." Once Isaac left the room, Jenna whirled around, scowling. "What is with all the foreign girls lately? I just helped some other foreign girl with her clothes, too."

"Another one?" Garet asked, confused. "When did we have another foreign guest?"

Jenna shrugged. "I don't know. She said that she was from another continent across the Karagol Sea, from Gondowan. Queen Felicia asked me to assist her."

"Why would someone from so far away be here?" Garet asked.

"She said it was part of some goodwill and awareness meeting. You'll be meeting with her tomorrow after talking to the Mercurian princess."

Garet moaned as he rubbed his forehead. "Why is everything so complicated? Well, this will all have to wait. Right now, the most important issue is-has Isaac fallen in love with the Mercurian princess?"

Kirin had to restrain a furious Jenna who was about to pummel Garet, although she had to keep herself from punching him as well.

"I definitely think that she holds a certain charm over him," Ramses said as he suddenly popped into the room.

"Ramses! Please knock next time," Jenna muttered. "I came by to tell you Garet that my brother is going to be staying overnight because your father invited him to stay, and he needs a room."

"All right."

"That's all that I came by for, so I'll be leaving now to help the Mercurian princess dress."

"Jenna, w-wait," Garet called as he grabbed her arm. "Do you have an escort for tonight's dance?"

Jenna paused and frowned. "You're right. Normally, when Isaac's here, he's my escort, but he's busy tonight. Maybe I'll ask my brother to escort me."

"Well," Garet said shyly, "I can always be your escort."

Jenna stared at Garet for a minute before laughing. "Don't be ridiculous, Garet. You wouldn't be able to settle down and escort just one girl for an entire night."

"Yes I can," Garet insisted. "The thing is, you… I… I li-"

Jenna smiled as she turned to leave. "Don't worry, Garet. I know what you're trying to say."

"You do?" Garet said in amazement.

"You'll like it better if I didn't have to spend the whole night with my brother. You're a sweet friend, Garet, but you don't need to force yourself to spend the night with me either. Don't worry about it. I'll see you later."

"No, that's not wh-" Garet sighed. It was too late; Jenna had already left. Looking like a forsaken puppy, he stared at the ceiling.

"Prince Garet, the ball is about to start," a servant said softly as he rapped the door.

"Yes, I'm coming," Garet said with a sigh, leaving with Kirin close behind him and Ramses running to pick up his prince. Kirin could only offer the prince a comforting pat on the shoulder as Garet dragged himself down the large empty halls, but he shrugged her hand off. Instead, he could only ask his bodyguard, "Why is everything so complicated?"

Fortunately, not everything in life had to be complicated. The ball went smoothly in an almost unnatural manner. Everything went along just as they should. The grand ballroom was rather plain but warm, with many candles lighting up the place, giving a comforting and welcoming feeling to all visitors. The nobles were civil, the royalty, even the Mercurian princess, were charming. No punch was spilled on some vain lady's dress and no fight was started. Sure, the cooks accidentally misheard 'fruits' as 'roots,' but most of the guests were pleasantly surprised when they were offered carrots instead of grapes. Overall, the ball was a success. Garet was pleased because the chances of peace looked excellent from the way the ball was going.

The success of such balls could always be partially measured by the number of gossips spreading. From the conversations of the guests, the ball must have been _the _event of the decade with comments such as:

"Did you see her dress? Her husband must have spent five thousand gold pieces! My husband would _never_ let me spend so much on a dress."

"Have you heard about that princess? She is with the pr-"

"Aren't those two lads growing up to be really fine young men? I would _die_ if I could snag one of them."

"Princess, have you forgotten what you're here for?"

"Shush, it's supposed to be a secret. King Galian would have your head if he knew you blew Isaac's cover."

"Too bad that it looks like they are already interested in someone else…"

"There are other guests here as well."

"Our goal still hasn't changed."

"I heard that carrots are the latest fashion from the east."

"Do you suppose all princes are lookers?"

"I'm only using him to get close to our target."

"I think these balls are so boring. Everyone just gossips."

"There is another prince, but no one sees him. He's so mysterious."

A blonde haired girl wandered around the great room, green eyes wide from taking in the size of the room and the colorful people filling it. Perhaps the guests were a little too colorful as their gossips reverberated in her head, causing her to feel a headache coming up and a little jumpy. When she accidentally bumped into someone, she immediately jumped back and started apologizing.

"Calm down," a deep low voice said soothingly. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Standing before her was a tall, broad armed gentleman with long dark hair. Although he was dressed in a plain, dull red garb, she could immediately sense that he was someone important from the confidant aura that he gave off to the way he carried himself proudly.

"Excuse me," she said, her voice suddenly thick and choking up. For the first time, she hated the sound of her voice. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

The man chuckled. "I wasn't, either, if I crashed into you. Tell me, I haven't seen you around here before. What is your name?"

The girl immediately reached for her long pale pink skirt to curtsy. "I am Sheba from Gondowan, my lord."

"Ah, you're the foreign girl that suddenly appeared," the man said amusingly. "My name is Felix. You probably have already met my sister, Jenna. She said that she helped pick your outfit."

"So you are the kind Lady Jenna's brother. It is a pleasure to meet you," Sheba said as she started to curtsy again. She felt her knee cracking and she berated herself for not practicing her curtsies before coming.

"Please, you do not need to keep curtsying to me," Felix said with a small smile as he grabbed her hands to stop her. "Save your curtsies for the royal family. I'm sure that curtsies are a nuisance to do all the time anyway, or at least according to my sister they are."

"Talking about me behind my back, are you, Felix?" Jenna's voice said evilly from behind Sheba.

Sheba and Felix looked up in surprise to see a rather frightening Jenna surrounded by cackling flames.

"Dear sister, you are frightening away the prince's guests," Felix said with an uneasy grin. "And where is Prince Garet, anyway? I am sure that he was looking for you."

Jenna was about to respond when cheers and yells filled the room. The three turned around to see a circle surround an extraordinarily red nosed Isaac and a blushing Mia. Isaac had just hesitantly asked Mia to dance when the whole room found out through the highly efficient palace grapevine. The two approached each other as Isaac awkwardly placed his hands on her shoulder and waist. Only when the two started moving to the music did the rest of the crowd break up and return to what they had been doing.

Felix seized the opportunity to escape from his still fuming sister by grabbing Sheba's hands. "Come, Lady Sheba, let us dance to a couple of songs."

Jenna glared at her brother, recognizing a diversionary tactic when she saw one. She was debating whether to keep bothering him when someone tapped her on the shoulders. "Garet?"

"Umh…" he started slowly. "Would you like… to dance?"

Jenna was going to refuse but realized that she had nothing else to do anyway. "Sure."

Garet beamed happily as he grabbed her hands and pulled her to the dance floor.

It would have been like a fairy tale story come true with the three pairs dancing together so sweetly. It _would _have been, Mia thought, smirking, as she wrapped her arms around Isaac's neck, bringing him closer towards her.

To be continued


End file.
